


Power Outage in NYC

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bank, Boys Kissing, Cuties, Explicit Language, Flirting, Friends reference, Kissing, M/M, Model Ian, New York City, Power Outage, Talking, Trapped, idk what else to tag, not edited, only cause mickey swears like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m trapped in an ATM vestibule with Ian Gallagher” AU</p><p>OR there's a power outage at the bank and Mickey gets trapped inside the ATM vestibule with Ian Gallagher, the new Calvin Klein's underwear model</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage in NYC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasTheButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/gifts).



> This next one is for Cas :) I absolutely adore you and you're adorable fucking accent. You are just the cutest and the sweetest. Never stop being you! I really hope you get to come visit me next November (or whenever) cause I wanna hang out with you :D I hope you enjoy this little fic, love you!!! <3 
> 
> P.s. this is combining my two favorite shows - Shameless & Friends - so I may be biased but I think this is really cute. Also, this is not exactly like the Friends scenes of Chandler being stuck with a VS model but the first part is very similar, if not the same.

[Found power outage prompt here](http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/page/3%20) & [here's the FRIENDS reference ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvJIbvm596w)

* * *

 

Mickey just finished pulling out some cash at the ATM in his bank when the lights went off and emergency ones turned on. He walked to the doors and tried opening it but they didn’t budge.  
  
“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Mickey said as he pushed on the doors. “Great.”  
  
He turned back around and saw that he wasn’t alone in the ATM vestibule. Gallagher was there too. Gallagher, the big shot new model for Calvin Klein underwear. He can’t remember his first name but he does remember what he looks like underneath those clothes. Mickey keeps seeing his billboard all over town and the most ginormous one in Times Square as well. Also, he jerked off to that picture many times in the privacy of his own bedroom, not that it’s anybody’s fucking business what he jerks off to.  
  
  
Ian stood to the side near the doors, at the ATM he had been previously just using. He leaned against it and looked to Mickey. He looked him up and down and Mickey turned around and walked to the other side of the vestibule.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Ian pulled his phone out and called somebody.  
  
“Hey Lip, it’s Ian,” Mickey listened as he said on the phone. Now he knows Gallagher’s first name.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just stuck at the bank, at an ATM vestibule,” Ian said over to the phone. He then said, “No I’m not alone,” pause, “I don’t know some guy,” He said as he looked at Mickey once again.  
  
Mickey was looking at Ian and couldn’t help smile that Ian mentioned him to whoever he was talking to. Okay, he didn’t say his name or anything but he said he was with some guy. Mickey didn’t hear the end of Ian’s conversation before he was off of his phone.  
  
Mickey pulled out his phone figuring he should call his sister to let her know but when he did he saw that his phone died.  
  
“Shit,” Mickey muttered putting his phone back into his front pocket. Ian was watching him but didn’t say anything.  
  
  
Mickey has no idea how much time has passed but he figures it’s been about ten minutes. He and Ian haven’t said one word to each other and he was starting to regret every life choice he ever made. It’s fucking Ian Gallagher. This hotshot model who is absolutely fucking gorgeous that Mickey has had many wet dreams about. He needs to fucking say something.  
  
Ian turned to look at him from where he was still leaning against the wall and Mickey gave him a small smile. He was sure he looked like a fucking moron but Ian smiled back at him and he figures he can’t look too bad if he got Ian to smile back.  
  
Ian pulled out his phone and said to Mickey, “Do you need to call anyone? I figure your phone is dead from what I saw earlier.”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey said thumbing at his bottom lip. He walked over to Ian and took the phone from him, “Thanks.”  
  
Ian nodded and Mickey proceeded to call Mandy and walk back over to where he had been standing before.  
  
“Hello?” Mandy answered.  
  
“Hey, it’s me,” Mickey said.  
  
“Are you okay?” Mandy asked a little worried.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mickey rushed to say. “I’m trapped in an ATM vestibule with Ian Gallagher,” Mickey mumbled incoherently. He didn’t want to flat out say it so that Ian knows he knows who he is or that he’s mentioning him.  
  
“What?!” Mandy asked confused.  
  
“I’m trapped in an ATM vestibule with Ian Gallagher,” Mickey mumbled again the same way as before.  
  
“I have no idea what the fuck you just said,” Mandy said annoyed.  
  
Mickey groaned and tried one more time a little louder but still incoherently, “I’m trapped in an ATM vestibule with Ian Gallagher.”  
  
“You’re trapped in an ATM vestibule with Ian Gallagher?!” Mandy exclaimed finally hearing him.  
  
“Jesus, yes,” Mickey said. Ian looked over and Mickey just smiled weakly at him.  
  
Mandy asked, “Is he as hot as he is in those billboards?”  
  
“Better,” Mickey admitted.  
  
Mandy groaned loudly, “You’re so lucky! You know he’s gay right? He did some interview the other day and they asked him if he had a girlfriend and he said that he was single but girls had no chance. You better fucking hit that or I will cut you.”  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes at his sisters theatrics and said, “Be more dramatic why don’t you?”  
  
“Is he listening to you right now?” Mandy asked.  
  
“Probably,” Mickey answered. Ian was occasionally looking over at Mickey, since there was nothing else to do.  
  
“Are you two alone?” Mandy asked.  
  
“Yeah, are you done with the fucking questions skank?” Mickey answered her never ending questions.  
  
“Assface. I will make do on that threat. Fucking tap that,” Mandy said before hanging up.  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes again and walked back over to Ian to hand him his phone back. Ian took it and put it back into his pocket.  
  
“So who’s a skank?” Ian asked, “Sorry, couldn’t help but eavesdrop.”  
  
“’S fine, I was listening to your conversation before,” Mickey shrugged, “My sisters the skank. Was supposed to be back home now.”  
  
“Yeah same, well I called my brother, but I was supposed to be home by now,” Ian said.  
  
“You don’t live alone?” Mickey asked without thinking.  
  
“Nah, he moved here with me so that I wouldn’t be alone,” Ian said, “Also, I didn’t have enough money to live in New York alone.”  
  
“I’m sure you do now with all those billboards,” Mickey muttered but Ian heard him.  
  
Ian said with a grin, “You’ve seen them?”  
  
“Kinda fuckin’ hard not to,” Mickey said awkwardly. He thumbed at his bottom lip again as he said, “Your junk is all over Times Square.”  
  
Ian laughed and said, “I guess it is, huh?”  
  
Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle. Ian had a great laugh, and smile.  
  
  
Ian pulled out a pack of gum from his back pocket. He took a stick out and unwrapped it before popping it into his mouth. He held out another stick and said, “You want one?”  
  
“Uh, sure,” Mickey said reaching for the piece. He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth.  
  
  
They were quiet again. Ian was now sitting against the wall, unmoving, unlike Mickey who was walking around the room. He didn’t know what to do with himself and he felt like a complete idiot.  
  
Like matters couldn’t get any worse he started to choke on that damn piece of gum.  
  
“Are you okay?” Ian asked a little panicked.  
  
Mickey made a gesture and Ian ran over to Mickey. He did the heimlich maneuver on him and the gum went flying out of Mickey.  
  
Mickey coughed and put his hand up to the base of his throat. Ian asked, “You okay?”  
  
Mickey cleared his throat and said, “Uh yeah, yes, thanks.”  
  
Ian smiled and patted his shoulder. He said, “Come, let’s sit,” and went back to where he was sitting on the ground against the wall. Mickey walked over and sat next to him.  
  
Ian turned to face him and said, “So are you from New York?”  
  
Mickey mirrored his position and said, “Nah, Chicago, you?”  
  
Ian made a small gasping noise and said, “Me too. I don’t know how I didn’t figure it out before. Are you from the south side?”  
  
Mickey cleared his throat awkwardly and said, “Uh, yeah.”  
  
“Me too,” Ian said with a half smile.  
  
Mickey burrowed his brows trying to figure Ian out. He then realized, “Holy shit, you’re Frank’s son.”  
  
“You know Frank?” Ian asked.  
  
“Everybody in the south side knows Frank Gallagher. Piece of shit still owes me twenty bucks,” Mickey said.  
  
Ian laughed and said, “Technically he’s not my dad, he’s my uncle. Mom fucked his brother and we all just assumed I was Frank’s till me and Lip went to get a DNA test and found out.”  
  
“Damn, well I guess you’re the lucky one out of the bunch,” Mickey chuckled.  
  
Ian shifted uncomfortably and said, “Yeah in that sense.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Mickey asked but then said, sensing his discomfort, “You don’t need to say, shit, sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. Maybe someday I will,” Ian answered with a warm smile.  
  
Mickey nodded, “Okay.”  
  
“I don’t even know you’re name,” Ian said randomly.  
  
“It’s Mickey,” Mickey said with a small chuckle.  
  
“Shut up,” Ian said shocked.  
  
Before Mickey could ask Ian said, “No fucking way. I knew you looked familiar and when you said you’re south side I figured I just recognized you from the neighbourhood but holy fucking shit. You’re Mickey Milkovich!”  
  
“Guess you heard about me,” Mickey said awkwardly.  
  
“Just like the Gallagher’s, the Milkoviches are a known brood. I just don’t remember you being so-“ Ian said before Mickey said with a short laugh, “So clean?”  
  
“So hot,” Ian finished off.  
  
Mickey looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Ian rushed to say, “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to- fuck, sorry.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m not like I used to be… I don’t beat up gays anymore since I am one. Just did those things cause of my dad, and was basically in denial,” Mickey said uncomfortably. He hated thinking about his dad and anything south side related. He was able to get out, he tried not to think about that shit neighbourhood he so called ‘grew up’ in.  
  
Ian looked him up and down quickly before giving him a small smile. He asked, “So how’d you finally get out? Didn’t think a Milkovich would get out of the south side.”  
  
“Dad got life so me and Mandy took off. She wanted New York so…” Mickey trailed off.  
  
Ian gave him another small smile, one that just seemed to radiate warmth and sunshine and love and everything good in the world. Mickey asked, “You?”  
  
“I told Lip I was going to move here, he asked me to wait a little bit until he was done college. Over the summer we moved here together and I got that modelling contract with Calvin Klein a month or so later,” Ian said with a shrug.  
  
“You’re like newly here than,” Mickey stated.  
  
“Yeah, a couple months or so,” Ian said back, “How long you been here?”  
  
“About a year,” Mickey said.  
  
  
All of a sudden the emergency lights turned off as the regular lights went back on. The two of them got up from the ground. They walked towards the door and Ian pushed at the door and it swung open.  
  
“I guess we’re free,” Ian said looking at Mickey who stood next to him in front of the doors.  
  
“Guess so,” Mickey said.  
  
“Um, I was wondering,” Ian started to say before stopping. Mickey looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “Can I take you out? Pay you back for what my piece of shit dad owes you… Or just cause I want to.” Ian said with a smirk.  
  
Mickey chuckled and said, “Yeah, okay.” Mickey gave him his number since his phone was still dead.  
  
They looked at each other and Mickey thumbed at his bottom lip, feeling nervous again. Ian reached up and removed Mickey’s hand from his face. He held his hand next to his face before moving in and placing his lips on Mickey’s lips. He kissed him softly as he dropped his hand to cup Mickey’s jaw in his hand. Mickey kissed back, bringing his hands up to rest on Ian’s hips, pulling him closer.  
  
Ian pulled back gently. Looking into his eyes he said, “I’ll see you soon, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey cleared his throat and stammered out a “Yeah” before Ian was grinning at him and leaving the bank.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Mickey muttered once he was alone. He laughed to himself before leaving the bank as well, with his own grin plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and my 11 au's series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts AGAIN :D


End file.
